


God's Rules

by bloominglungs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, F/M, and just... yeah, mikasa x cucumber is the real endgame ship, please dont read if youre not ready, seriously, the cucumber makes anothere appearance, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominglungs/pseuds/bloominglungs
Summary: Mikasa wants to try something new.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	God's Rules

**Author's Note:**

> My guys, I'm filthy okay? Please excuse me and my weird fucking kinks. Also, Cucumber-kun makes a return. Idk why Mikasa always shoves cucumbers in her but she does and that's her life now. 
> 
> I'm really sorry about this. Please enjoy it. Or don't idk. I re-read it and used Grammarly to avoid mistakes but I can't bring myself to read this again so if you find mistakes, just let me know. 
> 
> Okay bye, wash your hands and wear a mask and please don't shove cucumbers in your private parts. Or do, idc.

_Children are a blessing_ , she always heard. But putting a child into this cruel world feels more like a curse. There is no need for such unnecessary suffering. However, the needs of the flesh speak loudly and, in the crescendo of bodies rubbing together and clothes scattered around the floor, the painful ordeal of being alive was almost forgotten. _Almost._

“R-Reiner, we can’t,” she hummed, lips quivering, skin glistening with sweat and the natural glow of someone who’s being kissed with as much fervour as Reiner kissed her. “I can’t get pregnant.”

What a heavy word that was, with such heavy implications. It was already a crime what they were about to do: pre-marital intercourse would grant them corporal punishment, especially for her. _Men really do have it easier, huh...?_

He stopped moving, propping himself up and finding his dress shirt. His cock strained against his boxer shorts, visibly hardened by her ministrations. She had sucked on the skin of his sensitive neck, ground her core against his, whimpered his name into his ear… How could he not be hard? But she was right, pregnancy wasn’t worth a moment of pleasure and he knew he couldn’t control himself when he was inside of her. How could he possibly pull out when her insides felt so warm and deliciously constricting?

“Take off your undies, Mikasa.”

Her eyes widened, in a brief state of confusion that quickly subsided when he sat back down in bed next to her, shirt unbuttoned. Always a gentleman, always so giving, never expecting anything in return. _A true heart of a warrior._

“It’s not fair,” she protested, thumbs hooked on the tissue band of her underwear. “If you don’t get to come, why should I?”

“Because you deserve it, Mikasa.”

His reply sent a surge of blood to her pale cheeks and shooting down her spine right through to her pussy. She couldn’t believe she had been so lucky to have bedded a man like Reiner, so caring and kind, so handsome and -

She shook her head from side to side, the thoughts invading it too vile and unspeakable. When had she become so filthy-minded, she didn’t know. Perhaps around the time she found herself being penetrated by Reiner, out in the forest at night, her dress laid out on the dirty ground as a make-shift sheet, knees holding her ass up but her arms too weary to continue holding her weight so she gave up and rested her head on the ground, the side of her face squished against the brown fabric of her dress. She wasn’t sure how she had ended up like that, naked at Reiner’s mercy, deep in the forest late at night, his member thrusting into her roughly while a hand slapped at her buttock so hard it shook her entire body. But she had never felt more alive.

“Mikasa.”

His gravelly voice pierced through the silence and interrupted her unholy musings.

  
“Come on, let me make you feel good,” he insisted, the look in his honey eyes melting her insides, awakening all the butterflies in her stomach, coursing through her wet pussy. “I’ll finger you.”

“What about you, Reiner?”

The man shrugged his toned, broad shoulders, indifferent. “I guess you can suck me off if you really want to.”

She bit her lower lip at the idea but her mind was set on something else, something she hadn’t tried but had whispers of. Never had Mikasa mustered the courage to mention to Reiner what she had heard, let alone how eager she was to experiment, for fear of him declining, worrying for her mental wellbeing or refusing sexual contact for a while, thinking her too filthy to taint him. But she couldn’t keep it in any longer, she had to try it. Her blood boiled in her veins when she thought of it, she would hide in the bathroom and pleasure herself alone whenever a thought of it crossed her mind. She had begun stealing cucumbers from the basket in the kitchen in an attempt at recreating the feeling of Reiner’s thick cock entering her arsehole, slowly and gently at first, until her body adapted to the odd sensation and the pain subsided, turning into a rippling pleasure. She usually gave in and brought her hand to her pussy, frantically rubbing at her clitoris, too exasperated to wait for an orgasm to form with only the anal penetration.

“M-Mikasa, you’re almost frightening me now,” Reiner spoke once again, slight panic in his eyes. She had that look on her face she often did whenever she was about to do or say something outrageous. “What is it?”

“Reiner, I…” The knot in her throat made it difficult to speak up, her face violently red, eyes cast down avoiding his gaze. “I want to try something new.”

To her surprise, the man simply laughed. How silly of her to be so timid about experimenting with her lover. _Surely, it couldn’t be something that scandalous._

“I want you to- I want you to use my ass…”

Her voice was so low and stuttery he barely heard it and it took him a while to fully process what she had said. His eyes grew wide, his mouth agape. A blush crept on his cheeks and a current of electricity shot down his body, his cock that had gone half-dormant shooting back up to life. He wanted to protest and deny it. Surely, it had to be painful for the receiving partner, it felt filthy beyond words. Pre-marital intercourse without conception was already such a sin, let alone anal intercourse. _But fuck, it sounded sexy…!_

“What if-” he tried to think of excuses, even though he definitely wanted to please her. “What if some of it just runs into your pussy, what if I shove it in the other one, what if-”

“M-maybe,” she began, red as a tomato, her gaze wandering the room, wandering his body, never landing on his eyes. “Maybe we could just cover it up to ensure nothing goes in-”

“Mikasa.”

The way her name slipped from his lips caused her to tremble, soaking through her knickers. She felt so empty and she enjoyed a certain emptiness. Finally, she pushed her underwear off and Reiner gasped at the sight of her wet cunt glistening in the soft candlelight. He was surprised that she had it completely hairless for the first time. He thought it looked a bit odd but he wasn't about to complain, instead just plunging his head between her thighs, tongue ready for a feast. But before he could begin, she put her hand on his forehead.

"N-no, not now."

He opened his mouth to object but decided not to. She trembled, her body sweaty and exposed as she grabbed onto the back of her thighs and lifted her legs up, allowing him a full view of his meal. The only thing he had at hand that could possibly cover it up was some packing tape, which he used his teeth to cut an inch or two off, taping it to his chest before ripping it in order to remove some of the glue, so it wouldn't hurt as much to rip it off her pussy later. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at her, so vulnerable in his bed, bottom lip between her teeth.

"Do it, Reiner, please."

Her begging was what broke him down and he was overcome with determination. In one swift motion, he taped her pussy shut, no access to it at all. There was no turning back. She whimpered at the feeling, the emptiness about to be filled. His movements were slow at first, watching her face for any signs of pain and discomfort.

"It hurts so good," she moaned when his member was fully inside, not moving at all. "Move, Reiner."

He obliged, thrusts slow and deliberate filling her up so nicely. She closed her eyes, enjoying every inch of his delicious cock in her ass, urging him to go deeper, as deep as he could. That feeling of being stretched open was so much more vibrant when he was using this hole, it shot strings of pleasure through her body but never enough to make her come undone. It was just like in her rehearsals with the cucumber: the feeling would spread and grow just a little, never reaching its maximum height. She always had to bring a hand to her clitoris in order to come but, upon looking down, she remembered there was a layer of tape preventing her from doing so. She decided to slap it in an attempt to cause some kind of friction. Reiner couldn't contain himself much longer, his thrusts becoming faster, deeper, rougher. His moans seemed to come out of the depths of his lungs, he loved how tight it was, how warm it was; he loved how filthy it made both of them feel. He slapped her hand away from her pussy and took care of it himself, smacking it with a much heavier hand, causing her to groan loudly. Her legs were beginning to give in and, on a whim, he grabbed a pillow to place underneath her pelvis to lift it up, using his large calloused hand to hold her ankles together above her head as best as he could. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she chose to place them on her buttocks, pulling them apart, opening up the hole a bit more. Reiner's thrusts grew more erratic, there was sweat running down his temples. He couldn't hold her ankles together much longer so he just let them go and she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around him, pulling him closer.

"I'm so close," he mewled in her ear, a hand kneading her breast while the other rubbed at the tape covering her pussy. She could feel the friction but it wasn't enough to grant her orgasm. That sensation in her ass felt so good, but it wasn't enough. "Fuck, Mikasa."

With that last grunt, he spilt his seed inside of her and removed himself from her before collapsing beside her on the bed.

"When did you get so filthy, love?"

She blushed again, her eyes closed as she savoured the sensation of what they had just done.

"You didn't come, though," he frowned, a hand massaging at her stomach. "Please let me make you come."

She nodded slowly, spreading her legs as far as they would comfortably go. He grinned, sitting up, ready to enjoy this new side of his lover he didn't know existed but was glad it did.

"Since we're exploring our inner sinners..." He trailed off, ripping the tape at once, in one quick motion that caused her to wince in pain, her pussy so red and wet. "I'm gonna make you feel so filthy tonight, darling."

"I can't wait," she chuckled as he kissed her mouth sloppily, four fingers slipping into her heat without warning, catching her moans in his tongue. "We're already breaking God's rules so why not go all in?"


End file.
